


[fanart] the first snow

by art by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Gen, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by
Summary: The first snow calls for the first snow angels.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[fanart] the first snow

**Author's Note:**

> The art style of this collage is inspired by the work of [Ezra Jack Keats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ezra_Jack_Keats).

_Tissue paper, watercolour paper, handmade paper, wrapping paper, foil on paper board. Pencil details. Photographed with an iPhone to retain depth rather than being scanned._

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for December 2020. The prompt was _tradition_ and the limitation was _colour palettes based on famous paintings_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
